Nomad
This article is about the aircraft. For the group, see 'Desert Nomads'. A fine ship for a skyrate that needs to leave town in a hurry, along with some less-than-honest goods. Even has room for a crewmate to man the rear cannon while you get the heck out of dodge. Fighting the Nomad Obviously, unless you have extended-range medium guns or better forward, never approach from the rear. If you have a rear gun, just wait for him to attack. If you don't, but can out-turn him, get on the inside and stay there. Otherwise, get up to speed, using afterburner if necessary, and "cross the T" until you emerge victorious. Fighting In the Nomad Despite the lack of a front gun, having terrible speed, and being as maneuverable as a rock, the Nomad is a competent fighter in the right hands, capable of handling most Tier 2 and Tier 3 planes. You have several key advantages while in the Nomad: #You have a small sil, and a small plane size. #Your rear gun is a medium gun, which only 4 other planes (Valkyrie, Mk-ii, Halifax, Chapparal) in Tiers 1 to 3 have. Since you won't be chasing anything soon, only the Valkyrie types with their front medium guns are a threat. #You may have gun mods. #You know how to gumption turn. The last advantage being the most important. If your opponent has only small front guns (everything except Valkyrie and Mk-ii), stay ahead of them, and wait for them to chase you. When they get close (a Nomad's length away from their front arcs), begin to turn. If you have them in your tail arc, great. If you don't, G-turn as they begin to pass you to stay out of their arcs and keep them in yours. If you're fighting a Valkyrie type, note that their medium gun points to the left...make sure you stay out of this or you'll go down fast. If they begin chasing you, turn to the right, stay out of that medium gun at all costs, and G-turn to hit them with your tailgun. At worst the Mk-ii will have you in its right small arc, but Medium vs Small is no contest. If they are somewhat far away and you see them turn clockwise, turn in the same circle, counterclockwise, and G-turn when they approach, hitting them with your tail. Do not try the same thing if they turn counterclockwise, as that will lead you into their medium gun. The key to fighting in the Nomad is patience, you will likely only rake them with your tail arc, but keep at it and you'll be successful. Skill Level Benefits (Accurate as of 1/12/2009) *Fuel Efficiency Level | Range FE 1: 206 FE 2: 212 FE 3: 218 FE 4: 224 FE 5: 230 FE 6: 236 FE 7: 242 FE 8: 248 *Creative_Storage Level | Cargo CS 1: 41 CS 2: 43 CS 3: 45 CS 4: 47 CS 5: 48 CS 6: 50 CS 7: 52 CS 8: 54 * Category:Planes Category:Tier 1 Category:Trading Line Category:Combat Tips